Don't Tell Me 'Cause It Hurts
by Dragon's Return
Summary: Have you ever wondered if that little 2D smasher had that weird thing we call 'feelings' ?


Disclaimer: Super Smash Brothers is not mine. It belongs to Nintendo. All characters in this story belong to their respective companies.

A/N: Ah Game and Watch. Who doesn't love this little 2D man? This story came to me while my friend and I were playing Brawl. Poor Game and Watch, he doesn't have a whole lot of love in his life now does he?  
On the issue of the title: I know it sucks, but bare with me, I had no idea for one lol  
On the issue of the genres: It has hurt in it... just no comfort :P I personally don't see why it'd be considered "Angst", G&W does not cut himself. Nor can it be a tragedy, I mean, look at what he lost. Who would want her?

**Don't Tell Me 'Cause it Hurts**

Zelda sat alone in her room reading a book. She was just coming to the final chapter when a knock at her dorm room door caused her to put down her story and check to see who had just come to visit. "Hello?" She asked as she stuck her head out the door. Her reply came in the form of beeps. Looking down, she saw the two dimensional fighter himself standing at her doorway, moving back and forth between two standing frames. "Oh, Mr. Game and Watch. What are you doing here?" 

Of course she didn't expect a real answer. His reply was just a bunch of different sounding beeps. Not wanting to seem rude to her fellow smasher, she stood aside and asked, "Would you like to come in?"

More beeps, but this time Mr. Game and Watch began to make his way into her room. 

No matter how many times she saw him, Zelda would never get used to it. The way he moved, the way he sounded... the way he was. Game and Watch was so... different. So strange. And no one could ever understand anything about him, either. He couldn't talk, he showed no emotion... many believed he didn't even have emotion. Mewtwo was the only person to somewhat know what the man was thinking, so he was probably his only friend. But the psychic pokemon has since left the tournament, and now it was anyone's guess.

Master Hand said he was from a world where things were completely flat, people were made of some sort of crystal, and no one could speak outside of the loud beeps they emitted. To Zelda, that sounded like a terrible place to live. It was especially terrible when Master Hand conjured up an arena based of Game and Watch's home world - in order to reach it, he used his magic to flatten them completely to two dimensions. Needless to say, it was banned in tournaments.

But even in a house where there are pink puffballs, psychic children, talking animals and two Links, she has, and likely will forever find Mr. Game and Watch the oddest of the group to the point where he couldn't even be alive. Almost like a robot... "_A robot... well atleast if he is a Robot, he'll find some company with that newcomer"._ Zelda thought to herself as she sat down on her bed.

Mr. Game and Watch stood sideways infront of Zelda's dresser so that the princess could see the paper thin man. A few moments of silence past before Zelda began to feel slightly uneasy and spoke up. "So, what brings you to my room?"

He once again began to beep, moving back and forth between different images of himself like an odd flip book. After about fifteen seconds of beeps, Zelda nodded and began to attempt to make conversation. "Oh, I see." Another uneasy pause. Even though he had no eyes, Zelda felt as if he was staring at her, so she quickly turned her head over to her table. "I've been reading a very good book recently." She said quietly, standing up and moving to her table. "It's called The Subspace Emissary. Written and published by, um... Master Hand." The Hylian picked up the book and showed it to Mr. Game and Watch, who beeped his way over to take a closer look.

She handed him the book, which quickly fell from his thin hands. "Oh, I'm sorry." Zelda muttered, bending down to pick up the book. "I forgot..." Mr. Game and Watch beeped a few low toned rings as she put the book back on her table. "That was kind of dumb of me, I mean..."

Mr. Game and Watch paused for a moment, but then quickly begin to switch back and forth between two frames quickly, causing an obnoxious beeping sound to fill Zelda's ears. Although she wanted to cover her ears, everyone in the house had already decided in the off chance he could understand what feelings where, Game and Watch might think that was rude, so she resisted the temptation. But then the beeping stopped and Mr. Game and Watch held out in his hands what looked like a 2D book. That was another strange oddity about the warrior - he had the ability to pull almost anything out of... well, himself it seems, and use it as a weapon. Turtles, hammers, frying pans... anything.

"Oh, a book!" Said Zelda in a cheerful tone. "You have a book also?" A few high pitch beeps accompanied by a jump or two made Zelda smile a bit. "Would you like to read with me?"

He jumped up and down, then rang his bell before taking out the book once more. "I'll take that as a yes." Zelda smiled once more, picked up her book and sat down to read. Game and Watch didn't sit down, no one thinks he can in fact, but instead remained standing, every few minutes shifting between two frames of him and his book - one with him holding it up, the other with him holding it down. Assuming this meant he was reading, Zelda couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was funny watching him try to read, like a normal person.

And thats when Zelda's grin started to fade. It was the sad truth everyone in the house knew, they all looked down upon Mr. Game and Watch like some sort of... pet. No one ever took him seriously in anything he did, even in battle. Whenever he tried to 'fit in' it was either 'cute', 'adorable' or 'stupid'. Mr. Game and Watch could never be like one of them, he always had to try. And when he tried, it was a spectacle. 

Zelda was knocked out of her thoughts by a piercing beeping sound. She looked up from her book and noticed Game and Watches' had disappeared. "Have you finished your story?" Mr. Game and Watch hopped up and down with a few beeps. "I'm almost finished with mine."

Just then Mr. Game and Watch began to beep and ring extremely loudly. Zelda dropped her book to the floor to cover her ears at the screeching sound. She closed her eyes and let out a loud shout, "Game and Watch, what are you doing?" And then just as suddenly as he started he stopped. The Hylian slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands, then looked over at her visitor. And it took her a moment to realize he was now holding a new item above his head, something that Zelda herself had never seen the man use before.

It was a small heart, which he held in both of his hands over his head.

"Game and Watch, what are you-"

Before Zelda could finish her sentence, Mr. Game and Watch began to jump up and down again, screeching and beeping just like before. Zelda quickly covered her ears once again and started to yell, "Stop it Mr. Game and Watch! STOP! You're hurting my ears!" 

At Zelda's pleas, Mr. Game and Watch stopped his beeping, landing once last time with the heart still held in his hands. Even without any visible facial features, his mouth looked as if it was curved into what could be a smile. He waited for Zelda to speak once again.

"Please, get out! You're too loud, you're giving me a headache!" Shouted the Princess who's hands still cupped her slender ears.

The smile was traded for a frown as Mr. Game and Watch stood quietly with the heart still held high. Another moment past before Zelda cried again, "Please, leave! Go!"

In one frame, Mr. Game and Watch's heart had disappeared and his arms returned to his side. Once it was gone, he slowly made his way out of Zelda's room, trying to be as careful as he could so as to not annoy the Hylian anymore then he already had. Once he had left her room, Zelda stood up and ran to the door, shutting it closed in front of his face. 

Outside of her room, Mr. Game and Watch stood alone for a few moments, switching back and forth between two different frames. But after about two minutes of waiting, he began to make his way down the hallway, making sure to beep as low as he could.

That night, using the upcoming tournament as an excuse for a book signing, Master Hand threw a grand party in his mansion and invited all of the Smashers to join him. And almost all of them did, even some who had already left the tournament. But there was one who didn't join them that night. Mr. Game and Watch sat alone in his super flat room, not doing much at all besides bouncing back and forth between two frames. It wasn't because he didn't want to go to a party... no one ever invited him.

Who'd want to ruin the party with his annoying beeps anyway?

But not to worry...

Mr. Game and Watch is too different. He couldn't have fun at a party anyway.


End file.
